mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Box 'O Snails
Box 'O Snails is a small chatroom-like game created by Rocketsnail Games. Within the game, players appear as snails. Players can present emotions and expressions via emoticons and make noises, but they are unable to directly chat through text. The game was developed and created using Unity3D similar to Mech Mice Tactics and Mech Mice Academy, and was used to serve as a test server for both Mech Mice Tactics. Aliases and Abbreviations *'Snail Chat' **'SC' *'Box of Snails' **'BS' ***'BOS' ***'BoS' *'World of Snails' **'WOS' **'WoS' *'Snails' History Box 'O Snails was released on March 14, 2012 as a chat-based game. It was first announced in January 2012 on Lance Priebe's bloghttp://rocketsnail.com/ . It was relatively popular when first released, but very few use it today (this has not been confirmed). BoS was released so Rocketsnail Games and Hyper Hippo Productions could test the server, 3D development, and coding skills. A couple months after the release, Lance Priebe (aka Rsnail) announced on his blog that The Box was being replaced with a Snail Dojo. The Dojo was to be released in late August 2012, but was not added. Lance also announced that he is slowly working on Box 'O Snails, but will get more involved after Mech Mice was publicly released. Communication Players are only allowed to share expressions by using emoticons, which gives the game a rather specific challenge. There are 8 face emoticons that the player can use. Since it is not possible to chat using written language, completing certain communication tasks can be immensely difficult. Also, unlike Mech Mice, you have to use the arrow keys to move around. Development Box 'O Snails was created by a separate team in Rocketsnail Games. Currently, it is unknown which employees make up the team, and whether they are also currently working on Mech Mice Tactics. The game was created using Unity3D, and concept art for it was created by Cale Atkinson. The sound effects and music were and are created by Chris (aka Screenhog). The team developed a 3D "skeleton," colored it, and then added detail to it. The full process takes weeks, even months, at a time. Rooms Currently, the game consists of one room which most people refer to as The Box or the Snail Box. The Box is a large room designed to look like the inside of a cardboard box. In the right corner of The Box are two things, a small patch of grass and Grub Yums can that, with teamwork, players can climb on top of. In the first update of the game, The Box was supposed to be replaced with the Snail Dojo. The Snail Dojo will not have any mini-games, though more secrets could be released with it, such as the possibility as the ever elusive snail sensei and possibly more easter eggs to Mech Mice. Easter Eggs *A can of Grub Yums in the first room (referring to what mice eat).'' *Anti-snail paintings on the walls. *During the first few weeks of the game, the Grub Yums can had "Rsnail was here" written in red on top of it. * By pressing "H" on the keyboard, you can make your snail hide inside its shell. * If you wait long enough without moving or using emoticons, your snail will fall asleep and start snoring. Gallery Emotewhistle.png|A snail expressing the whistle emote. Snail_Dojo_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Snail Dojo. unknownsnail.PNG|A possible Sensei Snail, note the black coloring. 640px-Snail_Chat_Gameplay_1.png|A full view of the box. Trivia *Players cannot create or change their snail's name; they have to choose from a list generated names. *It is believed that the Box 'O Snails game is in the same reality as Mech Mice itself; due to the fact that a Grub Yums can is in the game; Grub Yums are the disgusting cans of grubs that Mice consume for food. *There will be more rooms in Box 'O Snails in the future. *The name of the game was decided by fans on a poll at Rocketsnail.com. *Players can't chat or text; they can only use emoticons and noises. *The music was created by Chris Hendricks (aka Screenhog). *A vote was once posted on Rocketsnail blog page about the name of this game. The three options were '''Box 'O Snails' Snail Chat and World of Snails. Box 'O Snails won. *The game is currently version 1.0.1. *For unknown reasons, there are anti-snail paintings in the box. *There are eight face emoticons. *Contrary to the logo, you cannot choose a personality for your snail or customize it. *It is Rocketsnail Games' first game to be produced in Unity3D. *A Snail Dojo was supposed to be released, but it has not been added. *All emoticons and representations make a sound when clicked. *Many people didn't know how to move considering the fact that you have to use the arrow keys. *Lance said he wanted to make a game with ninjas, spies and pirates which were put in Club Penguin. However, he might be trying to recreate the idea in this game. *The release date of the Dojo is unknown, considering the fact that Lance Priebe moved to Hyper Hippo Productions. *Lance Priebe's favorite animal is a snail. *Box 'O Snails was a test server for Mech Mice. * This is in a box. See Also *Mech Mice Tactics *Rocketsnail Games *Grub Yums External Links *Box 'O Snails Category:Rocketsnail Games * Category:Achievement Pages Category:Games